Dark Woods Circus
by MaidOfTime
Summary: "Does anyone wish that I were alive, so undesirable I am in this body?  Why do you look at me like that?  Why do you look at me like that?  Its painful, its painful, and it cant be helped  She said it  but still, we continue this circus   Forever! "


Dark Woods Circus

An 8 year old orphan named Meiko walked down the street of her local market. She was picking up bread for the cook at the orphanage.

"Hello young miss." A strange man with purple hair greeted her.

"Um hello there..." Meiko said nervously.

"I was wondering if you'd like to attend my circus tomorrow?" He said.

"Um well I have no money for tickets, I would only like to go with my friends at the orphanage..." She said timidly.

"Well what would you say if I gave you one free ticket, if you promise to come alone?" He questioned.

"Well I mean... I guess.." She said.

"Perfect." He cooed. "But just remember, this circus isn't like normal circuses. You will never un-see the sights you will behold." He said with a creepy smirk.

The next day young Meiko searched for the address of the circus, and found herself in front of a large dark forest. She made her way past the trees and saw a large dark red tent. She fallowed the crowd of mothers and their children. When she finally arrived she saw 2 very large tall people standing outside. One with long beautiful silver hair, and the other, blonde hair. She handed the ticket to a slender average women with pink hair and cuts all over her face.

"Thank you for coming.." She muttered as Meiko walked into the large tent. It wasn't like a normal circus. There was one special room where there were cages and in the cages were people. In one cage, she was called the "Deformed Diva." Her face apparently one of the most beautiful ever. But it was covered. And her legs were bent backward. She couldn't walk properly. She had long flowing teal hair. When she revealed her face momentarily to look at an apple, it rotted and turned to mush. The crowd roared is fear. She quickly put the rag back on. But when she caught sight of Meiko through the wholes in her rag. She immediately started crying.

"It's so painful. I hate it. Save me..."

The next one she saw was a man in a straight jacket. He had blue hair. He was covered in blood.

"More!" He screamed. "I want more feed them to me!" His bloody plate was immediately filled with dismembered body parts. He smirked.

The next she saw was the most unusual. There was one very large body. With 2 heads.

"Welcome to the circus!" The 2 headed beast greeted her. "Let us show you a seat." The filled the room with people, as all of the creatures began their show.

"Oh, you're here, you're here you're here!

Tonight, well be showing

The sad fate that some of this world carry

Children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out

Children who cant even carry the trembling limbs they were born with

Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out

The crowns of their head that caress the dark clouds

They smile as they dream of their mothers embrace

Oh, the deformity!

DEFORMITY!

Drop by and see him

Drop by and see him

Deep into the forest, far far in the back that way

There is a circus

The chairman with the big eyes

and ten meters tall

All of the cast is jolly

Their forms are rather strange

but its so fun!

the Dark Woods Circus

One with two heads

A deformed diva

A blue beast that loves to eat things cold

Does anyone wish that I were alive, so undesirable I am in this body?

Why do you look at me like that?

Why do you look at me like that?

Its painful, its painful, and it cant be helped

She said it

but still, we continue this circus

(Forever!)

It's fun, so fun!

This circus is so fun

Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes

My skin festers, reflected on my eyes

I want to die, want to die

Get me out of here, please

It is impossible for anyone to say and feel

The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure

To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns

Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street

This child has to cower alone

I guess the shadows reach long

But the friends that talk have their waists aligned

You are later and before and by yourself

Oh, you're here, you're here!

Drop by and see him

Drop by and see him

(Drop by, to the Dark Woods)" The song ended. Meiko went dizzy. She had flash backs of a past that wasn't hers. 2 normal girls walked down the road. One with silver hair and the other with blonde. The giants flashed in her mind. The next was a blue haired boy, having his first kiss with the girl he loves. The beast who loves to eat things cold. And then the teal haired girl waiting for her friends, when 2 blonde twins show up. The deformed diva and the one with 2 heads.

She wanted to get out. She wanted to leave. But by then, she was already apart of the dark woods circus...


End file.
